


nope

by 666minghao (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, i think ??, idek at this point, minghao just wants to beat juns ass half the time, persistent ass junhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/666minghao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which junhui picked the wrong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a transfer of an unfinished book from wattpad that i did (same title) i just wanted to see how well it would fare on here basically ,, nd plus i just felt like posting smth else so yeah (if you would like to know my wattpad its @dabseven) so yeah enjoy !!
> 
> (btw idk why the chapters are set as 1/1 its not only one chapter its like an actual ongoing story im writing help me im confused this is my first time ever doing smth like this on ao3 (i sound like a dumbass))

wen junhui was a fuckboy.

okay, maybe not really, but, he was.

you see, junhui, known to others as jun, loved fucking around. whether it was school, work, or people. but mostly with people.

so yeah, he was technically a fuckboy, but he wasn't as much as a dickhead like the others at his school. he was very selective when it came to choosing his targets. but this time, oh boy.

let's just say he'll never let soonyoung pick for him again.

\---

"what about that one, over there?" hansol suggested, pointing out a short-haired blonde girl.

"no, i don't want your leftovers," jun replied, putting stress on the word 'leftovers'. they did this at least once every week, the group picking out a new girl or boy for a member to go for. this week was jun's, and there wasn't much progress.

"what about him, over there?" soonyoung pointed out, nodding over towards a boy with a smirk.

the boy was tall, sporting light brown hair and speaking to a classmate, lee jihoon. like everyone else compared to the short boy, he towered over him as they both laughed at something one of them said.

"no, he'll just turn junnie down," seungcheol mumbled, clapping a hand over jun's shoulder.

"you sure about that?" jun asked, turning towards his friend and quirked an eyebrow.

seungcheol chuckled. "positive."

"okay, bet. twenty."

"twenty-five."

"let's do this then."

jun strode over to the two boys. jihoon caught sight of him first and scowled slightly before trying to tug the boy - minghao - away.

"don't go so fast, now," jun said cooly, sticking a hand in his pocket.

"what do you want, junhui?" jihoon sighed, ultimately giving up on dragging the younger boy away.

"just wanted to ask your friend something. hey," he tried getting the boy's attention.

minghao turned around with a roll of the eyes. he looked jun straight in the eyes and crossed his arms. "what?"

jun was taken aback by his tone, but continued nonetheless. "so, i was wondering if you were willing to go out with yours truly on saturday? how does 7pm sound?"

minghao glanced over his shoulder at jihoon, who mouthed a small 'fuckboy' in his direction, before turning back towards jun.

"sure, as long as you answer me one thing."

"anything." i've got this one in the bag, he thought. seungcheol better have his money ready. 

"okay." minghao paused for a second. "what's my name?"

jun froze. he gulped, slightly visible, as he looked at the boy who was sporting a smirk on his face. he knew this would backfire in junhui's face.

"um, jinhwan?" jun stuttered slightly and tried to regain his composure.

minghao snorted and brought his hand under the boy's face, his palm under his chin and his thumb on one cheek, fingers on the other, squishing his face slightly.

"aw, nice try," he cooed, shaking his face slightly in his hand then letting go, almost pushing his face away. "but it's minghao. not today, boy."

and with that, the bell rang, and minghao and jihoon walked to their shared class together, laughing.

jun took a twenty out his pocket, as if he sensed seungcheol coming near, and the boy plucked it out of his fingertips and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"told you."

"yeah, yeah. shut it."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind that im transferring this from wattpad while im still writing it so the first six chapters will come out considerably fast compared to the rest !!

"i just don't get it," minghao said, setting his cola down on the lunch table. "why?"

"you're fresh meat," jeonghan mumbled, earning a smack on the back of the head from wonwoo. "hey! what was that for?"

"because." wonwoo shrugged.

"anyways, what he's trying to say is," mingyu started, picking up wonwoo's water and taking a sip from it. "none of them have been around you before. you're new game. and since you've turned junhui down, the rest will come flocking pretty soon."

"what does he mean?" minghao asked, looking over towards seungkwan and jeonghan.

jeonghan opened his mouth to speak, but seungkwan clamped his hand over his mouth. "it's pretty simple." he looked over minghao's head to see someone walking over towards them. he nodded his head towards the figure. "see for yourself."

minghao groaned and turned in his lunch chair to see soonyoung standing in front of him. he glared up at the boy.

"what do you want, kwon," he deadpanned, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"you looked a little thirsty," he said, smirking. "and cola's not really gonna do much of anything. here." he held out a water towards the boy.

minghao took it and remembered a prank he used to play on mingyu almost daily. he unscrewed the cap on the bottle and peered down into it before furrowing his eyebrows.

"um, soonyoung? i think there's something in this," he mumbled with fake concern.

"you sure?" he asked.

"yeah, there's something in here. see, look through the top."

he leaned over to peer into the plastic bottle. "really? 'cause i don't see-"

minghao squeezed the bottle, making the water erupt everywhere, especially on soonyoung. he stumbled back and yelped, wiping at his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"what the fuck?" he yelled, catching the attention of multiple people in the cafeteria.

soon enough, all attention was directed to a soaked kwon soonyoung and a laughing table of boys, with xu minghao holding a nearly empty water bottle.

"you look a little wet, soonyoung," seungkwan teased from the table. soonyoung glared up at him, flicking wet hair out of his face.

"fucking assholes," he grumbled, getting up and almost slipping on a puddle on the tiled floor while he stomped out to the courtyard.

"what happened?" minghao heard someone ask from the other side of the table. he turned and saw seungcheol holding his lunch tray standing near them.

"one of your little friends tried to flirt with minghao and got a water bottle squirted at him," jeonghan said nonchalantly, taking the cookie off the boy's plate. he did nothing to stop him.

"hansol or soonyoung?" he asked. jeonghan held up a two in response, taking a giant bite out of the sugary pastry.

"fuck. i gotta go before he wrecks the vending machines," he mumbled, setting the tray down and taking his bottled juice and chips with him as he walked out the doors.

"well," wonwoo said, breaking the short silence. "that was interesting."


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i just got a little lazy with transferring chapters.

now, while junhui and soonyoung were your typical type of hormonal high school boy, hansol was one of the more quiet ones in the group along with seungcheol. hansol used this to his advantage.

he played the cute, somewhat shy boy who was adored by majority of the girls and some of the male student body. he used this tactic to get into as many people's pants as he could.

seungcheol, however, wasn't like this at all. matter of fact, he wasn't like any of the boys he talked to. he seemed like more of a fit in for minghao's group, but he chose to stay with junhui since they were close friends since elementary school, when jun cried over breaking his crayons and seungcheol offered his without missing a beat. he just wasn't the fuckboy type. he had a boyfriend, jeonghan, and he was quite content with it, even soonyoung accepted it and teased him about it.

(during the early stages of seungcheol and jeonghan's relationship, soonyoung pushed cheol to try and cheat on jeonghan but gave up after seeing how in like (love was too strong of a word, seungcheol always insisted) cheol was with hannie. so, soonyoung left the two likebirds (again, the denial of the word love) alone and just teased his friend whenever he saw fit.)

so, on this fateful day, seungcheol decided to sit with jeonghan and his friends, joking around with them as always. he let the boy sit in his lap as he played in his hair and laughed along at something jihoon said.

minghao was pushing the food on his plate around, not really that hungry. he was in the middle of flipping his meatloaf over into a pile of mashed potatoes when mingyu tapped his hand. he looked up and mumbled out a "what".

"your little friend is here," he said, pointing behind himself while seungkwan took his cake.

minghao looked up and groaned loudly when he saw junhui behind his friend, smirking.

"save those sounds for later," jun said, still looking at the boy.

minghao heard a small laugh after jun spoke, then looked to the boy's side and saw hansol standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"what the fuck do you two want?" minghao grumbled, stabbing the food lump he created with his fork.

"what's wrong?" hansol asked, slapping a mask of concern on his face and voice.

"i'm not falling for that bullshit. what do you want."

"well, okay then." hansol held his hands up in mock surrender before returning the deadly glare that minghao was giving him.

"i can't come over to speak to my friend?" junhui gasped exaggeratedly before walking over and clapping seungcheol on the back, jolting his and jeonghan's bodies forward slightly.

jeonghan looked back at jun, glaring and about to go off on the boy, but cheol laid a hand on his arm and the boy visibly relaxed. he muttered out a small, "choke on a dick," before turning back around to talk to seungkwan and chan, a boy who recently befriended the group.

"you said hi. now leave," minghao said, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"no need to tell me twice," jun said and pulled hansol by the bottom of his sleeve. "come on."

hansol turned around and started to walk off, before he let out a snort. "pissy much?"

"i heard that, little dick," minghao called out before taking a sip of his bottled tea.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT THAT I HAD TO TRANSFER CHAPTERS IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

minghao was resting in his bed with jihoon laying next to him, trying to come to terms on a movie to watch. mingyu flopped down on the bed, on top of minghao's back and the boy let out a pained sound. mingyu paid this no mind, of course, and just repositioned himself to where he laid directly on the back of the boy and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"aren't you a little bit big for this, mingyu?" minghao spoke out, almost wheezing after getting the wind knocked out of him due to the impact.

"nope," the boy said, humming softly and playing with the hairs at the nape of his friend's neck.

"assmunch."

"twat."

chan walked into the room and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. his expression returned to normal soon after, shaking his head. "i'm not even gonna ask."

"you sure there's enough room for all of us?" jeonghan asked, walking in behind chan.

"there's two spare rooms and the living room. it's okay."

"i call the open bedroom!" mingyu yelled, getting up and tripping over his own feet. wonwoo stood in the doorway with his bag, watching the entire scene in confusion, before mingyu snatched up his own bag and dragged the boy down the hall.

"well," jihoon said, rolling onto his side to face the other boys, "they're fucking tonight."

chan choked on air and jeonghan patted his back softly, glaring at jihoon. minghao, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that he almost fell off the bed.

"so are we the only ones who were invited? or is seungkwan gonna pop up out of nowhere?" jeonghan asked, rubbing chan's back at this point.  
"or seungcheol?"

"they should be coming, but kwan's always late, and cheol's picking him up, so it won't really matter. there probably wouldn't be enough food left for them anyways."

"speaking of food," chan started, "when the fuck is it getting here?" jeonghan covered the boy's mouth and mouthed a quick 'bad influence' to jihoon. "get your hand off my mouth, i'm not like, six."

the boys ordered an array of items, ranging from korean dishes to chinese to even american dishes. the food was ordered about thirty minutes ago, and even though they knew they had a huge order and probably sent the restaurant to buy more ingredients after preparing their food, they were still impatient.

"well, i don't fu-" minghao started, but the doorbell rang, cutting him off.

"not me!"

"not it!"

"nope!"

minghao glared at the other three boys, mad that he was the one who had to check the door. "fuck you all," he mumbled. he grabbed jihoon and dragged him by the wrist out the door.

"i already said no!" he complained.

"this is your fucking house, too!"

jihoon continued to grumble to himself as minghao still continued to pull him by his wrist down the stairs. minghao soon reached the bottom of the steps and yanked the boy's arm harshly before letting go, making jihoon yelp and grab onto the stair railing to avoid falling on the hardwood floor.

"asshole," the smaller boy mumbled before minghao turned towards him with a glare.

"just get the money."

minghao unlocked the three locks on the door and pulled the heavy slab of wood open to see a boy whose face was hidden by about twelve boxes of food.

"oh, um, let me help you with that," mimghao said, immediately reaching out to take half the stack away and set it on the nearby table. he turned back to retrieve the rest of the boxes when he saw the boy's face.

"well isn't this just my fucking luck!" he yelled, snatching the food out of his hands.

soonyoung laughed and smoothed down the hair that was above the strap of his visor. "well look who it is! mister 'oh, i'll just dump a bottle of water on a boy who offers it to me'!"

"i didn't even dump it on you, i splashed it on you!"

"well-"

"here's the money," jihoon said, coming from a side room and slapping the currency in soonyoung's hand. "and i'll take this." he picked up two of the boxes and made his way upstairs.

soonyoung chuckled from the doorway, eyes trained on jihoon's figure as he climbed the stairs with ease. "so you and jihoon are dating?" he asked.

"what?" minghao almost yelled, choking on air. "no, we just share this house. his parents bought it for him and he needed a roommate."

"oh, that sucks, cause i was gonna tell you to ask him to take care of that for you." soonyoung's gaze had traveled to the front of minghao's sweatpants before it lifted to his eyes and he just pointed to show what he was talking about. "or would you rather me do it instead?"

minghao laughed at the boy's statement. "is all you're trying to do is get in my pants?" he began to shut the door. "bye, soonyoung." right before it closed he decided to bring it back open to see the boy still standing there.

"oh, soonyoung?"

"what?"

"you know how you said you would take care of, you know, this?" he said, pointing down to the front of his sweatpants again. "there's nothing to take care of, i mean, i'm not hard. and even if i was it wouldn't be from you."

soonyoung's eyes widened at the boy before the door was closed in his face.

a few minutes later, minghao was about to take the last few boxes of food up to the room, with no help of course, when the doorbell rang.

"look here, soonyoung, get the fu-" he said, opening the door and expect it to be the annoying boy, but it was only seungcheol and seungkwan. seungcheol laughed into the palm of his hand while seungkwan moved past him and to the stairs.

"i brought ice cream!" he yelled before running up the stairs.

"you need help with those?" seungcheol asked, already picking up three boxes without waiting for an answer.

"sure, and i'll kick whoever's in the extra room out for you and jeonghan."

"w-why do you-"

"we both know you're gonna fuck, okay. we all do."


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try and post this once per week please dont hold me to this

noodle  
and tell me why i have to be here again?

shortstack  
at least you're getting fucking paid.

tree  
this is the best thing i've ever come up with

minghao sat on an empty crate with a sigh. jeonghan had signed the boy up for theatre auditions without him knowing, and now minghao was stuck in a dimly lit auditorium with nothing to do but bicker with his friends over text until he was called up by the director.

when he first got the call about the audition taking place that night, he came up with the idea to bomb it on purpose. that was until he found out that the play that he was signed up for was 'aladdin'. it might not seem much to anybody else, and it was nothing more than a play to be performed in front of children, but this was a play that minghao had done countless times before, both the junior and regular versions of, and he had seen the movie probably a hundred times.

so now, given that there was no way for him to mess up considering he knew the lines as well as the back of his own hand, he only hoped that someone had a better delivery or tone than him, or that he would hopefully stutter across a line, or-

"xu minghao! center stage!"

well, fuck.

,,,

the boy walked off the stage paler than ever. not because he did a bad job, oh no. that's what he was hoping for. he actually did a _perfect_ job.

the director's words, not his.

she glorified his short two minute long audition and even turned towards the others who auditioned for the same role as him and said "see? that's how it's supposed to be done."

he swore he saw one of the boys give him a death glare and mouth 'i will destroy you,' his way. he shuddered as he walked back to his place in the wings of the stage.

noodle  
if i end up dead after this make sure everyone knows to blame jeonghan.

shortstack  
sure thing my buddy

noodle  
never say buddy again  
i'm unconfortable

tree  
wait why me?

noodle  
YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SIGNED ME UP FOR THIS

shortstack  
he does have a point there

tree  
that doesn't mean you're gonna die

noodle  
one of the guys who went before me said he was going to destroy me  
i'm gonna die

tree  
oh well

noodle  
well nice to know someone is concerned

after a while, he started walking around and looking at everything backstage. his fingertips brushed a large grand piano that was pushed deep into the wings. he admired the large instrument for a while before continuing to move around. he fumbled with different props, adjusting his position so that the light shining from the stage could reach whatever was in his hands so he could see it properly.

he was about to walk back to his crate when he heard a voice call him. "minghao? is that yo- it is."

he turned around to see chan quietly running over to him. he instantly brightened up once seeing someone he recognized. "hey, what are you doing here? you auditioned?"

chan looked over to the stage and laughed. "as if. i'm too nervous to be on stage and recite lines like the back of my hand."

minghao looked at the boy in confusion before he remembered that he forgot to actually tell him why he was here. "oh! sorry, um, i'm director's assistant and stage manager," he said, smiling broadly that he got assigned those tasks.

"well, look at you," minghao said, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders. "all grown up with your jobs and everything."

"yeah, i'm already working at a café, but i always get picked for the same stuff here, so for every play i get paid about $65 every day i show up."

they continued to chat aimlessly before the director called everyone's attention.

"callbacks are sitting on the table! just letting you know, even if you're on the list, that doesn't mean that you're in, and even if you're under a certain part doesn't mean you'll be cast in that part for sure! also, you may even be in if you're not in callbacks. have a great day!"

everybody, as in, everybody except chan and minghao and a few others, rushed to the table to see if their name was anywhere on the sheet of paper. as some people groaned or cheered before moving away, the rest of the people who hadn't yet came down to the table started making their way down.

minghao crossed his fingers that he wasn't going to be on the list before looking down at the now flimsy sheet.

and, just his luck, right smack at the top of the list for aladdin was his name. he groaned loudly and chan looked at him, confused.

"why are you acting like this? you might be getting the lead."

"jeonghan signed me up for this, and i wanted to bomb it."

"well, if you get in against your will, at least you have me."

minghao shrugged and continued to look down the list. he looked at the list for jasmine and saw two girls he recognized from school, so it wouldn't be that bad if he was cast and one of them were as well.

he kept gazing across names and characters until he got to jafar, which made his eyes widen and him storm out of the theatre room, chan following behind.

right at the top of the list was the only person that could really suit this role if minghao was cast.

_wen junhui._


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im bad at transferring these chapters oop sorry

after a whole weekend of having six other boys in the house with them, and seungkwan almost getting his ass beat every morning for waking the other boys up, it was just jihoon and minghao left alone in their shared home.

"i can finally sleep in!" jihoon yelled happily, flopping onto his mattress. he rolled himself in his blanket and rested his head on his pillow, looking like a giant wrap.

"you know we have school tomorrow, right?" minghao said, looking at the older boy in amusement. the smile on jihoon's face soon went away at those words, and he turned so his face was smothered in the pillow.

"are you trying to comm-"

"leave me alone this isn't fair."

\---

"why do i have to drive you here?" jeonghan whined, leaning his head back in the driver's seat as traffic started to flow once again.

"it's your fault i have to do this anyways," minghao shrugged, putting an earbud in one ear and resting his feet on the dashboard.

"feet down."

the boy huffed before placing his feet back on the protective liner jeonghan had on the floor of his car. he twirled his spare earbud around his finger as the older of the two kept his focus on the road.

soon, they reached the parking lot of the auditorium and minghao was practically about to jump out of the car while jeonghan was still in the process of searching for a parking spot.

"minghao!" jeonghan yelled, trying to reach and grab the back of the boy's hoodie and pull him back in the car. he succeeded, yanking the boy back in and holding on tight in case he would try running out again. minghao crossed his arms and slouched back in his seat with a small huff, glaring back at jeonghan.

"i'm just trying to see if i have to do this or not!" he whined. "it's your fault that this is happening anyways."

"fine," jeonghan breathed, finally parking the car. "let's go in."

minghao basically bolted out the car and through the parking lot to get to the door, jeonghan almost right behind but struggling a bit. he burst through the door, panting, bent over with his hands on his knees when minghao was already in the building, eyes skimming over the paper posted on the wall.

callbacks had been the day before, and minghao did his best. the only thing that made him change his mind and actually want to be in the production was the fact that chan was there too, so he would have someone to talk to at least.

chan was already there, sipping from a bottle of foreign soda that he swore by. jeonghan walked over by him and they both watched minghao search for his name on the list.

"how did he know we could get here so early?" jeonghan asked the boy.

chan looked up and shrugged. "he just knows i have the spare key."

\---

"why does it have to be like this?"

"you're overreacting."

"no i'm not!"

"minghao, calm down."

"i have to work with junhui, how the fuck am i supposed to calm down?"

"at least sooyoung is playing jasmine."

"what good is that?"

"i thought it would help. rude."

"shut up, jeonghan."


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to transfer again but hey at least im up to chapter 27 so hopefully i might remember nd end up going faster !!

"chan!" minghao yelled, running down the hall to the younger boy and almost tackling him in a hug.

"ming- ow!" chan cried out. he fell to the ground as minghao landed on top of him. "what the fuck!"

"did you do the math homework?" he asked sweetly before his expression turned sour. "wait. i'm supposed to be mad at you."

"for what?" chan said, trying to push minghao off of him. "okay, your elbows are literally stabbing me. get the fuck off."

"you didn't tell me that jun was at auditions."

"why?" chan asked, cocking his head to the side before a smug look washed over his face. "you wanted to be by your little lover boy?"

minghao's face flushed slightly before he grabbed the boy's wrists and held them against the floor. he was grateful that the hallways were basically clear due to the bell ringing and him tackling chan when he was walking to his class.

"who said he was my 'lover boy'?" he said softly, face still reddening slowly.

"aw, look! you're blushing!" chan laughed.

minghao let go of his wrists only to start slapping the boy on the chest.

"hey, no fighting in the halls," minghao heard jihoon call at them, hearing his footsteps coming closer.

"shut the fuck up."

\---

"hao!"

"gyu."

"wow, you seem aggrivated," mingyu pointed out. "why are you here so late after school? last time i checked, you didn't play basketball."

"i do play, and i thought i'd try something new. tryouts were calling my name," he said, smiling a little as he tugged off his sweatshirt.

"oh."

"well, why are you here then?" minghao asked, fixing his hair. it was pointless; it was gonna get damp from sweat later anyways.

"picking up wonwoo's work," mingyu said, grinning softly when he said the boy's name.

"he's still sick?" the younger asked. it had been weeks since he'd last seen the boy.

"yeah. poor baby."

"i wonder if he's just faking it just so he can keep having you baby him."

"shut up hao. go to practice."

soon, minghao reached the gym and set his bag down on the bleachers. the other boys there for auditions were on the gym floor, doing stretches. minghao decided to sit back on a bleacher and wait until a varsity player or a coach came in.

"why aren't you stretching?" he heard a voice above him. it wasn't a bossy kind of tone, it was more of an actual question. he felt the plastic seat move slightly as the person took a seat beside him.

"did it before i came in." he looked over at the boy. "why aren't you?"

"just finished."

"oh."

"anyways, what's your name? i'm luhan," the boy said, holding out his hand.

"minghao," he said, shaking luhan's hand and smiling softly.

"center court!" a voice yelled from down the court and everyone looked up before rushing to the circle in the middle of the court where the school mascot was printed. the two boys stood next to each other and spoke softly so whoever called them up couldn't hear.

"quiet!" a second voice called out and the entire gym fell silent. "so, you're the bunch who want to be on the team. you sure you're up for it?" minghao looked up and saw that it was seungcheol in the front talking. "no answer? okay. seven laps."

\---

"you guys are tired? already? get the fuck out the gym if you are, because this isn't even the beginning of what you'll have to do," seungcheol yelled at the boys. four boys walked out, panting and sweating as if they had run a marathon. minghao, luhan, another boy named jackson, and a few others were either perfectly fine or had barely even lost their breath.

"time for drills," the first voice from before piped up. minghao looked up and saw junhui before groaning slightly, not loud enough to be heard. "partner up."

minghao immediately went off to look for luhan but saw he was already partnered with jackson. "sorry," the boy mouthed before running to get a basketball.

"looks like i'll have to be your partner. you couldn't stay away from me, huh?" junhui said, walking towards him with a smirk evident on his face.

"haha, very funny," minghao said, walking over to the side of the court where his two new (hopefully) friends were.

"oh, don't act like you don't want this," junhui said, motioning to his body. he walked up to the boy and slung his arm across his shoulders before beginning to speak again, but in chinese.

"bet you do, anyways. you probably want my body pressed against yours, me making you groan and moan excessively. you do, huh?"

minghao grabbed the boy's arm before wrenching it behind his back. his words were laced with venom; given the fact that he was speaking his native language now didn't make it hard to have that sort of inflection in his tone. "the way you talk about it, it seems like you do. i mean, i am an obviously attractive person with a nice body and a nice dick to go along. bet you probably jack off thinking about me, thinking about that." junhui gulped and winced in pain.

"but i sure as hell don't."

he let the boy's arm go and walked off. seungcheol came up to junhui and sighed.

"you need to stop trying."

"i like a challenge."


	8. eight

noodle  
can i punch junhui in the dick the next time i see him

shortstack  
go on ahead

young sapling  
sure

tree  
dont say such words in front of the little one

young sapling  
shut the fuck up jeonghan go suck seungcheols dick you arent my mother

noodle  
damn  
jihoon youre a great influence

shortstack  
i know

young sapling  
anyways ,,  
why do you want to assult junhuis genitalia

noodle  
because  
hes junhui

young sapling  
i see your point

shortstack  
is jeonghan okay

noodle  
are you worried

shortstack  
no i just want to know if hes vulnerable enough to where i can take his car

tree  
and wreck it like last time?

young sapling  
oh  
youre back

shortstack  
it was a fucking dent

noodle  
we are such great friends

tree  
no you arent

young sapling  
shut the fuck up jeonghan

,,,

filler i guess ??


	9. nine

minghao walked into the auditorium alongside chan, since he was the younger boy's ride. they were both early, given that chan had to come early and set up multiple things.

"what time is it now?" minghao said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

chan slapped the boy's hands away from his face. "don't rub your eyes. ms. park will get mad if she sees bags under her lead role's eyes. but it's eight."

"why did we have to get up so early?" the older boy whined and flopped down on a nearby couch. he came into contact with it with a thud.

"i'm trying to get extra money. i would strongly advise that you help out if you want extra, too."

"i would really like the money, but i'd rather not physically exert myself." minghao yawned again. "did i use that word right this time?"

"don't know, don't care." chan picked up the broom and dustpan before sweeping up sone crumbs around the fold-out table. minghao let out a small "rude" before chan hit his ass with the dustpan.

"hello?" someone called out from the front doors. minghao was now asleep and chan was sitting on the other couch.

"who is it?" chan yelled. minghao jumped slightly and opened his eyes slowly before throwing a pillow at chan.

junhui rounded the corner but minghao didn't recognize him well. the younger of the two was too groggy from sleep so he just brushed him off as being one of the female side leads and fell back asleep.

"am i too early?" jun asked. as chan shook his head no, jun took a running start towards the stage and hopped up on it.

"do you want me to go get you some food? hao drove me here and we havent eaten today, and there's a mcdonald's close enough to where i can walk. i'm starving," chan said, picking up the keys to the building and heading towards the door. junhui threw his wallet towards the boy and smiled softly.

"i ate already, but there's forty dollars in there you can use. you don't have to pay me back."

"thanks, jun." and with that, chan walked out the door.

jun sat at the edge of the stage and looked around the large area and smiled. he then saw minghao laying across the couch and his mouth parted slightly.

the boy was laying across the couch like he just flopped down, an arm and a leg hanging off the side. his other arm was tucked under the pillow his head was laying on, his cheek squished on the surface and his mouth slightly open. junhui smiled a little at the sight and walked over to sit on the couch across from him.

his phone was sitting on the table and jun picked it up, thanking god that there was no passcode, before quickly texting his own number and saving it to the boy's contacts before deleting the conversation. he put the phone down and turned his attention back to minghao. he picked up the blanket that was just on his legs and pulled it up to cover him completely and moved some hair off of his face.

"you may hate me, and you may think i hate you, but i'm not gonna let you get sick from this air conditioning, dumbass."


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent posted on here in GOD KNOWS HOW LONG im sorry

"jun! wen jun!" hansol yelled, running down the hallway towards the boy. he was about to grab onto his booksack before junhui grabbed onto his wrist.

"what?" jun asked, leaning against the lockers and letting go of the younger boy's wrist.

"where have you been this whole week? i haven't seen you anywhere and i need you for my ap homework," hansol said, moving his hair out of his face.

"if you couldn't do the homework then why would you sign up for that class?"

"credits."

a girl appeared down the hall and stopped in front of the two boys. "hi, hansol," she said quickly before turning to junhui.

"junhui, i know that we weren't together for a long time," she started, hansol trying to hold in a laugh behind her, "but i like you, and i hope you can return my feelings."

junhui looked down at her and sighed, a constant routine he had to go through. "look, jimin, i'm seeing someone else right now."

"no, you're not," hansol piped up and jun gave him a sharp look which made him instantly shut his mouth.

"yes, i am. so unfortunately i cannot return your feelings."

"who is it?" jimin replied coldly, crossing her arms. "who's the girl?"

"it's _he,_ and it's minghao," he replied, eyebrows scrunching slightly together in what could be determined as anger. hansol took note of that.

"you're gay? how could you lean me on like that, you're fucking disgusting!" jimin yelled and turned to walk away.

"i'm bisexual, and you sure weren't too worried about that when you sucked my dick for an entire week!" jun sighed and slumped against the locker before getting his phone out of his booksack.

"why did you get so worked up over her thinking you were with another girl when you were talking about minghao? and last time i checked, he wanted you to choke," hansol said, leaning against the same lockers but he stayed standing.

"shut up," the older boy said before opening up his messages and shooting out a text to the familiar contact.

junhui  
hey, you free?

minghao  
why is your number in my phone  
i didnt add it  
and what the fuck do you want

junhui  
jesus i just need to talk  
i have a plan ab something and i need your help whether you want to or not

minghao  
what did you do  
and why did a girl just come into my class and instantly start glaring at me

junhui  
is she short w short hair nd round glasses?  
w a leather choker?

minghao  
yeah

junhui  
thats what i need to talk to you about

minghao  
junhui what the FUCK DID YOU DO

hansol peered over junhui's shoulder and laughed at the messages exchanged between the two boys. "well, he's probably going to kill you."

"shut the fuck up."

"are you starting to like him or something?"

jun's hand tensed up slightly but it wasn't noticeable. he locked his phone and slid it into his pocket before grabbing his bag and heading down the hallway towards his class.

"what makes you think that?" he asked before rounding a corner into a classroom.

hansol grabbed his things and took off towards the theatre room before muttering something softly to himself.

"because you sure seem like you want to protect that boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you know this is where this book took a shitty turn


	11. eleven

"junh- ah!" minghao yelled before getting roughly tugged into a janitor's closet.

the lightbulb clicked on and light cast over his and junhui's faces. minghao clenched his chest and threw his leg towards the boy, not aiming and not paying attention to where it would hit.

"ahh! what the fu-" junhui started to yell before minghao clapped his hand over his mouth and held up a finger, still catching his breath.

"shut, the fuck, up."

minghao slumped down and sat against the door and glared up at junhui. after a while, he spoke up. "what the fuck do you need?"

"i need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," jun said, smiling softly and chuckling.

"i don't think i heard you correctly. what the fuck did you say?" minghao said, clenching his fist.

"is fuck your favorite word or something?"

"will you answer my goddamn question."

"i need you, xu minghao, to be my fake boyfriend."

"how long?" the younger boy said, holding his head in his hands.

"maybe two months," jun said, leaning against a shelf and running his hands through his hair.

"okay, fine." minghao stood up and cracked his back. "i can't believe i'm agreeing to this, but i need to have more than one friend on the basketball team."

"thank you," jun mumbled, grabbing the boy's arm when he started to stumble back.

"how are we gonna make this believable?" minghao breathed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"i think i know," junhui smirked and pulled minghao close to him by his belt loops. his lips barely brushed against minghao's neck before the boy pinched his shoulder hard and he yelped before letting him go.

"i have a makeup kit in my booksack, dumbass." the younger's cheeks were just barely pink before he reached for his bag and pulled out a large eyeshadow pallete. "director wanted me to bring it for after school to see how well i could apply stage makeup."

"oh," jun mumbled.

about seven minutes later, minghao had dusted red and purple eyeshadow onto both of their necks to make fake hickeys. he was just finishing up his own and junhui looked over at him, looking at how the darkish powder contrasted against his slightly tanned skin. he was snapped out of his daze when he heard minghao speak up.

"this might be a little cold, but it'll help the eyeshadow stay," he mumbled, popping the cap off of a can of setting spray. the mist flowed out of the nozzle and junhui stood still as a rock as the cool pressurized liquid misted over his neck.

minghao did the same to himself and smiled before capping the can back up. he placed everything back into his bag, zipping it up before motioning towards the door. "you ready?"

jun nodded his head and picked up his bag. "let the acting begin."

minghao opened up the door with a small smile on his face, spotting some people down the hall. his smile grew - not by much, but still - after seeing this, and gave junhui a small peck on the cheek before walking down the hall. "bye, babe."

junhui smiled and nodded, walking the opposite way. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_i know he's just faking, but damn. this boy will be the death of me._


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text filler
> 
> (lol this was real shitty)

handsoap  
jun u catching feelings

moon boy  
no  
what makes you think that

lateold  
u catchin feelings

handsoap  
told you

moon boy  
why would i be catching feelings for minghao

lateold  
who said anything about minghao

moon boy  
you know what  
i think my dog is hungry i have to go feed him bye

handsoap  
junhui you dont have a dog

moon boy  
oh did i say dog??  
i meant cat

lateold  
you dont have a cat either  
junhui you have a pet snake that thing can fend for itself

moon boy  
i have to water my plants

handsoap  
ALL THE PLANTS IN YOUR HOUSE ARE DEAD EXCEPT THE CACTUS THAT DOESNT NEED WATER

moon boy  
BYe

moon boy has left the chat

lateold  
now that hes gone  
jimin is scaring me  
she keeps asking me for juns number

handsoap  
shes just a teenaged girl

lateold  
hansol  
thats the scary part


End file.
